Time Machine
by MyDobi61
Summary: "Apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku! Apapun itu! Dan bahkan jika takdir yang membuatmu harus meninggalkanku, maka dengan tanganku sendiri aku yang akan merubah takdir itu! Kau hanya akan terus berada disisiku dan mencintaiku, mengerti?" / KrisYeol / KrisXChanyeol / BL, Mpreg, others
1. Chapter 1

**-Story by MyDobi61-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Time Machine"**

 **Kris Wu or Wu Yifan/Park Chanyeol**

 **Support cast: Suho and Others**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris sedang serius menatap layar LCD yang menampilkan diagram tentang perkembangan perusahaan yang di pimpinnya ketika ponsel hitam miliknya yang berada diatas meja bergetar dengan keras. Semua pasang mata di ruangan itu dengan kompak menatap dirinya. Ia edarkan pandangannya ke seluruh pasang mata yang menatapnya, mencoba meminta maaf melalui tatapannya. Dengan segera Kris menyambar ponsel itu lalu beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya menuju keluar ruangan rapat.

"Hm?"

Kris hanya mendengung dengan dingin sedetik setelah ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Eungg… Kris hyung, bisakah kau menjemputku? Aku sedang berada di Busan… rumah orang tuaku, tapi Sopir Jung tak bisa menjemputku karena dia sakit"

Seseorang di seberang sana bertanya dengan suara yang mencicit takut-takut. Kris mendengus dengan keras setelah itu menjawab.

"Tak bisakah kau pulang sendiri, Chan? Aku sedang rapat dan kau menelponku karena sesuatu yang tak penting?"

Kris mencoba meredam amarahnya karena Chanyeol –seseorang yang saat ini menelponnya- membuat sakit kepala Kris semakin menjadi. Kris tengah dilanda kebingungan karena saat ini perusahaannya mengalami masalah besar yang bisa saja membuatnya kehilangan salah satu anak perusahaannya dan sekarang ia berusaha membereskannya melalui rapat ini, tapi Chanyeol menelponnya hanya karena ingin di jemput? Sangat kekanakan!

"T-Tapi Kris-"

"Bukankah kau bisa pulang dengan naik bus? Kereta? Atau taksi? Tak adakah kendaraan lain yang bisa membawamu pulang selain menelponku saat ini?! Aku sibuk Chanyeol, sibuk! Tak bisakah kau mengerti itu?!"

Tukas Kris dengan suaranya yang kian meninggi. Ia terbawa emosi karena pekerjaannya dan ujungnya kekasihnya lah yang menjadi pelampiasan. Ada jeda panjang yang terjadi diantara mereka, hanya suara hembusan kasar nafas Kris yang terdengar. Hingga sang kekasih diujung sana menghentikan jeda yang mereka buat dengan suaranya yang lirih dan terdengar sendu.

"Aku mengerti… a-aku akan pulang dengan naik taksi saja. Maaf sudah mengganggumu. Selamat malam Kris, I love-"

TUTT

Sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kris dengan segera mematikan ponsel itu dengan mencabut batreinya lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku jasnya. Ia segera kembali ke ruang rapat dan menyelesaikan rapatnya yang sempat tertunda.

Dua jam kemudian tepatnya pukul sebelas malam lebih lima belas menit rapat itu berakhir dengan keputusan yang melegakan untuk Kris. Beberapa partner kerjanya yang setia, dengan rela menyumbangkan sebagian sahamnya untuk mempertahankan anak perusahaan Kris yang berada di Jeju. Setelah beberapa rekan kerjanya meninggalkan ruangan, ia teringat harus menelpon salah satu petinggi perusahannya yang berada di Jeju untuk membahas hasil rapat tadi. Maka, ia mengambil ponselnya lalu memasang kembali batrei yang tadi ia lepas. Sesaat setelah ponsel itu menyala, ada sebuah panggilan bernomor asing yang menelponnya. Sejenak rasa tak enak menyergap hatinya. Kris dengan ragu-ragu mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Hallo?"

"Selamat malam, dengan tuan Kris Wu?"

"Ya, siapa ini?"

"Saya dari kepolisian Busan. Nomor anda menjadi salah satu dari panggilan terakhir yang di lakukan oleh Park Chanyeol-ssi malam ini, jadi kami terpaksa menghubungi anda"

Perasaan tak enak Kris semakin kuat tatkala yang menelponnya adalah pihak kepolisian yang menyebut-nyebut nama kekasihnya.

"Chanyeol? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Park Chanyeol-ssi menjadi salah satu korban dari kecelakaan beruntun yang terjadi di daerah Busan pukul setengah sebelas tadi. Saat ini ia berada di Busan Central Medical, jika anda berkenan anda bisa menghubungi keluarganya…."

Suara polisi itu selanjutnya terdengar samar di pendengaran Kris. Informasi tentang kecelakaan yang dialami Chanyeol malam ini membuat seluruh anggota tubuhnya seolah tak berfungsi. Perasaan khawatir, sedih, gelisah langsung saja mengitari pikiran Kris. Ketika kesadarannya kembali beberapa menit kemudian, ia dengan cepat berlari menuju ke mobilnya dan melajukan kendaraan itu ke tempat dimana Chanyeol kini berada.

.

Kris berlari. Walau nafasnya sudah tersengal-sengal namun Kris tak juga berhenti berlari. Tujuannya hanya satu, ruang Instalasi Gawat darurat.

"Chanyeol?"

Saat memasuki ruang IGD, Kris melihat banyak sekali orang yang terluka disana. Mulai dari yang luka ringan hingga parah. Kris menggenggam ujung jasnya saat ia tak juga menemukan Chanyeol dimanapun.

"Park Chanyeol, salah satu korban kecelakaan beruntun di Busan. Dimana dia?"

Tanya Kris tanpa basa basi saat melihat salah seorang perawat melintas di dekatnya. Perawat itu lantas mengangguk lalu membuka data para korban yang tadi ia catat.

"Boleh saya tahu, apakah anda keluarga korban?"

"Aku suaminya"

"Baiklah, mari ikut saya"

Perawat itu berjalan ke ujung ruangan IGD, dibelakangnya Kris mengekor dengan harap-harap cemas. Ia panjatkan setiap do'a agar sang kekasih baik-baik saja dan selamat. Namun, harapannya terasa sirna saat perawat itu menunjuk ke sebuah tubuh kaku yang tertutupi kain putih dengan beberapa bercak darah di sekitarnya.

"Menurut data disini, Tuan Park Chanyeol menjadi salah satu korban meninggal, ia tewas di tempat kejadian. Kami meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk info ini tuan, namun bayi yang dikandungnya juga tidak selamat. Kami harap anda bisa bersabar"

Seakan bumi ini terbelah-belah. Langit yang kokoh itu roboh. Hati Kris terasa hancur.

"K-kau bercanda?"

Tangan Kris mencengkram kedua pundak perawat yang langsung ketakutan di tatap sedemikian tajam oleh Kris.

"M-maaf tuan, tapi ini bukanlah candaan. Tuan Park Chanyeol memang sudah me-"

"No! You kidding, right? It's impossible!"

"A-anda bisa melihatnya sendiri tuan"

Kris menyentak kedua tangannya dari pundak si perawat. Ia alihkan pandangannya ke tubuh kaku yang tertutupi kain putih di sampingnya. Tangan gemetar Kris terjulur untuk membuka kain putih yang terbentang itu. Airmatanya mendesak keluar dari mata Kris dengan perlahan.

"No Chanyeol! No! NO!"

Wajah pucat dengan perban yang melilit di kepalanya dan beberapa luka yang tertutupi kapas di hadapannya membuat tubuh Kris limbung di sisi ranjang. Itu Chanyeol.

"It's a bad joke, Chanyeol! Hurry get up!"

Tak ada respon apapun. Mata yang selalu menatapnya dengan penuh binar ceria itu tetap tertutup dengan luka-luka yang terhias di sekitarnya.

"Chanyeol! I say get up!"

Kris menyentuh wajah itu. Dingin.

"Tuan!"

Dengan sekali sentak, Kris menarik kain putih itu hingga terlepas dari atas tubuh kekasihnya, tak mengindahkan interupsi dari perawat rumah sakit. Sweater kuning cerah Chanyeol berubah menjadi warna merah darah. Noda itu menutupi hampir sebagian besar pakaian yang Chanyeol kenakan.

"C-Chanyeol… Baby…"

Kris kembali limbung ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah perut Chanyeol yang membuncit. Didalam sana… ada darah dagingnya. Yang tak akan pernah melihatnya maupun dunia ini.

"Tell me it's just your joke Chanyeol. Please get up, babe. Bangunlah…"

Lengan Kris memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang tak lagi hangat. Isakannya yang teredam sedikit demi sedikit keluar, tertutupi dengan perut Chanyeol yang membuncit. Kris teringat dengan percakapan terakhirnya dengan Chanyeol yang seolah menghantam Kris, seandainya jika tadi ia tidak menolak permintaan Chanyeol untuk menjemputnya maka kekasihnya ini pasti masih membalas pelukannya kini. Ia bodoh, benar-benar bodoh!

"Sorry, sorry, sorry… I'm so sorry Yeol. Please, don't leave me"

Kris menyesal. Sungguh. Ia ingin mengulang waktu saat Chanyeol menelponnya tadi, ia ingin merubah takdir Chanyeol malam ini. Chanyeol dan anaknya tidak boleh meninggalkannya. Tidak boleh! Seandainya ia punya mesin waktu, ia akan benar-benar mengulang kembali waktu dimana sebelum kejadian itu bermula.

'Tidak Chanyeol, kau tidak boleh pergi! Apalagi membawa anakku, tidak! Kalian tidak boleh meninggalkanku! Kau harus selalu berada di sisiku, Chanyeol! Harus!'

Kris perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia genggam erat tangan dingin Chanyeol sembari menatapi wajah pucat penuh luka itu. Tiba-tiba Kris merasakan waktu disekitarnya berjalan begitu lambat, ia seolah sedang berada di dimensi lain yang aneh dengan jasad Chanyeol yang menemaninya. Semakin lama, ia merasakan seperti semakin jauh masuk ke dalam dimensi aneh itu. Semakin dalam… jauh… dan mencekam. Ruangan IGD yang tadi ia masuki menghilang dan seluruhnya berubah menjadi ruangan hitam. Tanpa cahaya sedikitpun. Tapi ia masih bisa melihat wujud jasad Chanyeol dengan jelas. Seolah lelaki itu memancarkan sebuah cahaya sendiri. Dan diruangan ini seperti tak bersuara sama sekali, padahal Kris yakin IGD yang tadi ia masuki begitu ramai dan bising. Seluruhnya hening, gelap dan hitam. Dan baru Kris sadari jika seluruh tubuhnya tak bisa ia gerakkan. Walaupun ia sudah memerintahkan otaknya untuk sekedar menggerakkan salah satu anggota tubuhnya, namun nihil. Tak ada yang bergerak. Tubuhnya terasa lumpuh secara tiba-tiba. Perlahan, telinganya serasa ditutupi oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata dan matanya mulai di penuhi titik-titik gelap. Kris seolah perlahan akan tuli dan buta. Dan setelahnya semua benar-benar gelap dan sunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris tersentak saat sebuah tangan menepuk ringan pundaknya. Ia menoleh kearah sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya, Suho.

"Kau melamun? Ponselmu berbunyi sejak tadi, Kris. Angkatlah!"

Kris mengerjapkan matanya. Kenapa bisa ada Suho di hadapannya dengan tiba-tiba?

"Suho? Kenapa kau disini?"

"Kenapa aku disini? Hey, jangan bermain-main! Tentu saja aku sedang rapat denganmu! Dan oh… Ponselmu!"

Ia menatap ponselnya yang berdering. Ia ambil ponsel tadi dan melihat ID pemanggilnya.

'Chanyeol?'

Kening namja berambut pirang itu berkerut heran. Bukannya mendo'akan, tapi bukan kah Chanyeol sudah meninggal? Tadi ia sendiri yang melihatnya.

Panggilan itu berhenti. Kris masih tetap tidak bereaksi apapun dan hanya terpaku memandangi ponselnya yang menampilkan pemberitahuan jika Chanyeol tadi telah menelponnya.

"Kris, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tanya Suho yang membuat Kris cukup terkejut. Kris memandang wajah Suho dengan pandangan yang agak kosong.

"Eh? Ya… mungkin…"

Jawab Kris ragu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang saat ini ia tempati. Ini bukan ruangan IGD dengan mayat Chanyeol yang menyakitkan hatinya ataupun ruangan gelap dan sunyi yang misterius tadi, namun ini adalah ruangan rapat dengan beberapa rekan kerja yang menatapnya aneh dan berkas-berkas bertumpuk yang berada di perusahaannya. Ia ingat jika ini adalah kantornya. Tapi… bagaimana bisa?

"Hey, Kris! Kau melamun lagi? Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

Suara Suho kembali terdengar, namun Kris tak memperdulikannya. Mata tajam itu tetap menyusuri sekitar ruangan rapat dan berhenti di sebuah titik yang membuat kedua indera penglihatannya itu membola dramatis.

'Pukul delapan kurang, bukankah sekarang sudah pukul sebelas lebih?'

Kening Kris benar-benar berkerut karena berpikir keras. Ia tepuk bahu Suho disisinya dengan cukup keras.

"Suho, sekarang jam berapa? Apa jam dinding itu mati?"

Bukannya langsung menjawab, tapi lelaki dengan julukan guardian itu menatapi Kris dari atas hingga bawah dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kau Kris kan? Wu Yi Fan? Kenapa kau aneh sekali?"

"Suho jangan bertanya yang tidak-tidak! Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

Desis Kris kesal.

"Sekarang pukul delapan kurang Kris dan jam itu tidak mati, masih berfungsi dengan normal"

"Bukankah sekarang pukul sebelas lebih? Dan kenapa aku ada disini? Rapatnya kan sudah selesai dari tadi! Seharusnya aku ada di IGD dengan mayat Chanyeol di-"

"Mayat Chanyeol? kau menyumpahi istrimu sendiri mati? Ckckck keterlaluan kau ini…"

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Saat ini yang berada di hadapannya seperti bukan Kris, sahabatnya. Lelaki itu terlihat aneh dan seperti… orang linglung? Ya seperti itu.

"Kris, dari tadi kau duduk tampan disini! Tidak kemana-mana! Apalagi ke IGD dan… mayat Chanyeol? seriously, kau bercanda? Dan ngomong-ngomong rapat ini baru dibuka belasan menit yang lalu dan bagaimana bisa selesai secepat itu?"

Kris membeku dengan ucapan Suho.

'Sekarang benar-benar pukul delapan kurang, dan jika hari ini masih hari yang sama berarti dua jam lebih tiga puluh menit sebelum kecelakaan yang dialami Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa? Apa aku bermimpi? Atau berhalusinasi?'

"Suho! Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Dan apakah ini di ruangan rapat?"

Suho hanya menghela nafas kasar ketika Kris bertanya seperti itu.

"Dengar, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu. Tapi seperti kataku tadi, dari tadi kau disini dan kau melamun, mungkin saja kau memang bermimpi di dalam lamunanmu. Oh dan tenang saja ini masih di ruangan rapat di perusahaanmu lantai lima ruangan paling pojok jika kau lupa. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu? Kau kelihatan linglung"

Ddrrttt ddrrttt

Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Menampilkan nama 'Wu Chanyeol' kembali sebagai ID pemanggilnya. Dengan segera Kris berdiri dan keluar ruangan rapat untuk mengangkat panggilan itu, kembali tak memperdulikan Suho.

"Kris! Kris!"

"Hallo, Chanyeol? Ini kau kan?"

Begitu ia keluar ruang rapat, segera saja Kris angkat panggilan itu.

"Eh… ya, ini aku, Chanyeol. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apakah nomorku terhapus dari ponselmu, hyung?"

"Tidak, lupakan saja. Ada apa, hm? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Aku sedang bersama dengan Eomma dan Appa di rumah mereka"

"Oh syukurlah, jadi ada apa?

"Eungg… Kris hyung, bisakah kau menjemputku? Aku sedang berada di Busan… rumah orang tuaku, tapi Sopir Jung tak bisa menjemputku karena dia sakit"

Kalimat itu… Persis seperti yang di ucapkan Chanyeol yang mungkin saja di dalam mimpinya tadi. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, agak takut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi dengannya. Otaknya berfikir keras, sakit kepalanya semakin terasa. Tadi bukanlah mimpi, ia yakin, itu seperti kenyataan. Ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa jenazah Chanyeol yang bermandikan darah, ia juga dengan jelas merasakan tubuh dingin Chanyeol saat ia peluk tadi. Jadi Kris yakin jika tadi bukanlah mimpi semata, namun apa? Tiba-tiba saja ia tersadar di dalam ruangan rapat dan sekarang beberapa jam sebelum kejadian yang menewaskan Chanyeol beserta putranya yang masih berada di kandungan namja itu. Ini aneh, sangat aneh!

"Kris hyung?"

Kris masih diam tak menjawab panggilan Chanyeol diujung sana.

"Kris hyung? Eungg… ji-jika kau tidak bisa menjemputku tidak apa-apa kok, aku masih bisa naik bus atau taksi…"

Ucapan panjang Chanyeol di seberang sana membuyarkan lamunan Kris. For God's sake! Kris Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi tadi. Entah itu hanya khayalan, lamunan, mimpi atau bahkan memang kejadian yang 'pernah' Kris alami. Jika memang Kris pernah 'mengalami' kejadian itu, pasti Tuhan tengah berbaik hati kepadanya karena bersedia memutar waktu kembali dan mempersilahkan Kris untuk mengubah takdir seorang Park- Wu Chanyeol. Ya benar. Dia harus mengubah takdir Chanyeol, lelaki itu dan buah hati mereka yang berada dalam kandungan Chanyeol tidak boleh meninggalkannya!

"Tidak! Jangan pergi kemanapun! Tetaplah di tempat yang aman! Aku akan pergi kesana dengan segera, kay?"

"E-eumm okay, thanks hyung. Love you"

"Love you too, Chanyeol. Love you too"

.

"Chanyeol-ah!"

"Kris hyung?"

Saat ia sampai di tempat orang tua Chanyeol dan melihat namja itu, Kris langsung saja menghampirinya dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan kuat. Ia kecupi setiap inci wajah Chanyeol, tak melewatkan barang sedikitpun. Sampai-sampai Chanyeol merasakan sesak dan cukup sakit di bagian perutnya.

"H-hyung… baby will getting hurt! Don't hug me as tight as this…"

"So-sorry, babe."

Kris melonggarkan pelukannya, tak ingin menyakiti Chanyeol dan bayi mereka yang masih berkembang di dalam perut Chanyeol.

"Forgive me, baby"

Kris mengusap lembut perut membuncit Chanyeol lalu ia menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan menatapnya dalam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Apakah kau merasakan sesuatu? Atau kau melihat dan mendengar hal yang aneh?"

Kris memberondong Chanyeol dengan serangkaian pertanyaan yang membuat Chanyeol cukup bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Ia hanya menatap kedalam mata tajam Kris sembari berkedip heran.

"Eungg… aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak terjadi sesuatu, merasakan, mendengar ataupun melihat hal aneh. Aku… baik-baik saja, hyung"

"Syukurlah…"

Kris mengecup pelan kedua mata Chanyeol dan kembali menatap ke mata bundar ceria itu.

"Wu Chanyeol…"

"Ya hyung? Ngomong-ngomong kau kenapa? Kelihatan aneh sekali"

Kris hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol. Ia majukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir semerah darah di hadapannya dengan dalam. Penuh kehangatan, rasa cinta dan posesif. Kris menyalurkan semua itu melalui ciuman ini. Beberapa menit berlalu, sampai nafas Chanyeol yang terasa sesak menghentikan kegiatan Kris.

"Ingat satu hal Chanyeol…"

Mata tajam Kris bersibobrok dengan mata bulat ceria dan bersinar milik Chanyeol.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku! Apapun itu! Dan bahkan jika takdir yang membuatmu harus meninggalkanku, maka dengan tanganku sendiri aku yang akan merubah takdir itu! Kau hanya akan terus berada disisiku dan mencintaiku, mengerti?"

Walaupun cukup bingung dan heran mendengar perkataan Kris, namun Chanyeol tetap tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan yakin. Jika Kris sudah mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya, maka namja itu akan benar-benar mendapatkan apa yang Kris katakan. Chanyeol tak pernah ragu dan selalu yakin dengan Kris. Dan Kris, namja itu akan selalu membuat Chanyeol berada disisinya dan mencintainya, seperti perkataannya.

.

.

.

 **-FINE-**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow~ aku benar" tidak menyangka kalau respon dari ff pertamaku yang kemarin ku publish cukup baik. Terima kasih banyak yg telah bersedia membaca, me-review, dan memfavoritkan cerita aneh ku. Maaf membuat kalian sedih bahkan sampai menangis hehehe xD Aku tidak menyangka ada yg menangis karena cerita itu.

Aku baca review kalian satu persatu, ada beberapa reader yg meminta sequel dari cerita 'Park Chanyeol', maaf sebelumnya tapi cerita itu memang aku buat hanya sampai 1 chapter saja alias oneshoot. Jadi aku tidak akan membuat sequel untuk cerita itu, selain itu juga aku cukup bingung harus membuat sequel yg seperti apa. Sekali lagi maaf. Tapi jika side story kehidupan Chanyeol sebelum meninggal –ehem- mungkin masih dipikirkan xD tapi aku tidak berjanji lho ya~

Dan juga ada seorang readers yg memberikanku sebuah kritikan serta saran yg bagus dan aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk itu. Benar-benar terima kasih, karena kritikan dan saran seperti itulah yg memang sangat aku butuhkan karena aku masih seorang penulis pemula. Tapi, aku ingin sedikit memberikan penjelasan dan menjawab pertanyaannya yg ada di dalam review tsb. Mungkin ada beberapa readers juga yang bertanya-tanya dan butuh penjelasan tentang ff itu, so…. This is it~

 **Pertama** untuk diksi yg memang banyak dan boros, mohon maaf yg sebesar"nya tapi itulah gaya menulisku. Aku ingin memberikan sebuah gambaran yg lebih jelas dan detil untuk cerita yg aku buat, tapi mungkin memang terlalu berlebihan. Jadi lain kali aku akan lebih 'meringkas' tata bahasa dalam penulisanku agar semua pembaca dapat nyaman membacanya.

 **Kedua** , untuk scene yg kupotong dan alur yg cepat, aku juga minta maaf (Ngomong" banyak readers juga yg komplain soal ini). Cerita itu memang ku buat dengan alur yg cukup cepat diawal dan lambat diakhir, karena cerita itu menceritakan secara sekilas saja tentang kehidupan seorang 'Chanyeol' bersama dengan 'Kris' selama dia masih hidup. Jadi ada beberapa scene yg 'mungkin' saja terjadi diantara Kris dan Chanyeol tapi tidak ku tunjukkan. Tapi untuk saran kamu yg seharusnya aku memberikan scene tentang kenapa Kris bisa cinta Chanyeol dan scene lain, aku ucapkan terima kasih dan maaf –lagi- yg sebesar"nya, lain kali aku akan lebih memperhatikannya.

 **Ketiga** , untuk Kris yg berusia 13 tahun dan baru masuk sekolah menengah awal, sekolah menengah awal disini dalam artian pertama (SMP) bukan (SMA) yg sebenarnya adalah sekolah menengah akhir. Jadi yg kumaksud disitu adalah Kris yg masih baru masuk di SMP –kalau dia sekolah di Indonesia- :' Dan juga 5 tahun kemudian artinya dia berusia delapan belas tahun, jika dihitung dengan umur ketetapan Korea, berarti saat itu Kris masih menjadi murid sekolah tingkat akhir alias SMA, kelas bontot –seperti saya- :' dan Chanyeol 'memimpikan' agar ia bisa memasangkan dasi sekolah Kris sebelum dia –Kris- berangkat ke sekolah.

Karena aku tidak memastikan akan membuat side story kehidupan Chanyeol, jadi aku mempublish karyaku yg lain. Yaitu ff ini. yaa… anggap saja sebagai penggantinya. Oiya, ada yg ingin Krisyeol happy ending bukan? Dan… inilah Krisyeol dengan happy ending. Walaupun dengan ending yang aneh dan gak keren sama sekali :' Entahlah, cerita ini menurutku aneh. Beneran aneh. Antara judul dan isi cerita sama sekali gak nyambung. Aku saja sampai merasa agak ragu untuk mempublish, tapi sebagai rasa terima kasih untuk reader yg bersedia review di ff debutku jadilah aku nekad untuk mempublish ff acak acakan ini.

Hehehe minat untuk me-review ceritaku yang ini? Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan, BUT NO BASH, PLEASE!

Hmm.. sepertinya aku sudah terlalu banyak cuap". Yasudahlah :' terima kasih sekali lagi~

 **With love,**

 **MyDobi61**


End file.
